Melting Ice
by ChinaSpaskyHawkstarRD
Summary: Our dear Narcissa Malfoy is dying. gasp.
1. Chapter 1

If two years ago, you had told Lucius Malfoy that his wife would end up like this he would scoff at you. But it happened. And it was happening. For around a year now she was ailing. For the first two months she had insisted that it was nothing, evern when she became deathly pale. It was always blammed on the weather or the food. And LUcius was ridiculous enough to believe her. But all along she knew that she was dying. Around three months from the time she fell ill Lucius found her on the bed looking as if death had visited her. So he paniked. Healers were called over but none of them could identify what was killing his wife. So for the next month she had continued to get worse

_Flash back_

_"Maybe you should let a healer look to that cough." Lucius peered over his papers concerned at his wife who was struggling with a coughing fit._

_"Nonsense, Lucius. It is simply the dust. Where is that accursed elf when we need it?``She rasped. She limped away._

_But there was something else on the table. Blood._

_1 month later_

_Lucius just flooed home from work when an elf tripped over to him._

_"Mistress is very ill!" He squeaked._

_"What?" Lucius roared. the elf hid in panic. Taking the steps three at a time her slammed the door of the master bedroom open. There lay his beautiful Cissy loking as if she were minutes away from death._

_He approached the bed her whispered,"Cissy?" Her eyelids fluttered open and she breathed out a shallow breath of air,"I think, that maybe I should see a healer after all." She coughed weakly. Wasting no time, Lucius stormed up to the fireplace took a pinch of floo powder and screamed, St. Mungos._

_He dashed around looking for the receptions desk and said,"My wife is dying. Help me!" and then ran off. Obviously a couple of healers dashed with him._

_"Malfoy Manor!"_

_And there they were. Narcissa was still alive. So he let out a breath of air. But they were not out of the woods yet._

_An hour later_

_The Healers shook their heads. There was nothing that could be done for her. So he grieved. And he grieved. And grieved some more. Finally She snapped at him, "Honestly, are you dying or am I." It was strange how even though she looked so frail she managed to sound like a powerful Matriarch. The healer had given her painkillers and a strict warning not to get out of bed._

_So he told her. And she was not happy at all. Struggling to sit up she snarled,"I am not helpless. I just did not feel like I could stay on my feet for much longer." And after stealing Lucius Snake Headed cane she struggled to her feet and boldly limped away. Lucius smiled despite himself. Maybe she could survive this. _

_One month later._

_The worst part was telling draco. By that time she was too weak to walk anymore so he carried her when they were going to tell him. Draco was scared and shocked to see her mother being carried by her father. She was paler than ever and looked, dead. Dracoès eyes widened and he slumped with relief as she let out a feeble cough._

_"Your mother and I have something to tell you Draco." And then Draco came over and the three of them were a family again. But as the month moved onwards Narcissa radually became worse so they had no choice but to bring her to St. Mungos. _

_-End flashback-_

She became gaunt and pale. All the lustre had fadded from her eyes and hair leaving a much older woman to die.

_"Lucius."_She rasped.

He walked over to her bedside.

"How are-" She broke off in a harsh coughing fit. She shudered with the force of each cough. Helping her wipe the blood off her lips she could not help but worry.

"Yes, Lucius I know I am dying." She said wryly ending with a small cough.

"No, you wont die." He said.

"Dont be silly" she smiled weakly. He reached out to stroke her hair.

"Cissy. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She wheezed.

"Here." he said helping her sit and holding the water to her lips.

"Thank you Lucius." She smiled softly.

The heart monitor started to beed worryingly.

"It would be nice to feel the fresh air again."She said wistfully.

"Why not?" He asked.

stealing a wheelchair he arived back looking as smug as you please.

"Lu-" Her words were cut off as he lifted her up and sat her down.

Oh the indignity of this, she thought. But it was worth it.

"This garden is a lovely place to die."She whispered, losing strength.

"I love you Cissy." He kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"I love you too." And with a small sigh and a smile on her face she closed her eyes and died.

THE END

#Amy Zhang.

I feel bad for killing off one of my favorite characters.o.o


	2. The funeral

The wind was whispering in the trees. A small mahogany casket was lowered into the upturned earth.

The small man, who was conducting the ceremony, gestured for Lucius to read the eulogy.

Clearing his throat painfully he tried to work his way past the lump in his throat.

. "My Cissy was a wonderful wife and a loving mother. She once said to me that if there was one thing she regretted was only having one child. She was remembered as cold, an ice princess. In reality, she was a loving family member. Her ability to love was, in the end, more powerful than Lord Voldemort. She kept a cold exterior because she feared for those who were close to her. But despite cold exterior of ice, she had a heart of fire. Goodbye, Narcissa Black Malfoy". He raised his wand. As the rest of the crowd raised theirs, he knew that his Cissy was watching from somewhere.

THE END

THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT WHAT EVER


End file.
